White Christmas
by Monkeys-Are-Dangerous-Reptiles
Summary: Harry and Ginny get into the Christmas spirit


A/N Written for the SIYE Christmas Challenge  
  
bWHITE CHRISTMAS/b  
  
It was about half past eleven at night on Christmas Eve. The Gryffindor common room was deserted save for two people: a sixteen-year-old boy and a fifteen-year-old girl. A dying fire lit the comfortable room dimly, but even in the flickering light Harry Potter commented to himself how truly beautiful Ginny Weasley looked these days. Harry was sitting by the window thinking to himself. He was feeling depressed, as this was his first Christmas without his Godfather, Sirius Black. Ginny, however, was reading a book entitled IThe Night Before Christmas/I whilst sitting in an enormous armchair. They had been told to stay at Hogwarts by Mrs Weasley as she felt that they would be safer at school than at the Burrow.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, look," said Harry, staring out of the window.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, jumping up from her chair to join Harry at the window.  
  
"It's snowing," said Harry smiling.  
  
"It's so beautiful," said Ginny, watching rapturously as a blanket of snow began to cover the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"Come on," said Harry standing up.  
  
He took her hand and pulled her to the portrait hole.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"Outside," whispered Harry.  
  
"But it's so cold," exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Harry.  
  
He pushed open the portrait and the two made their way outside, still holding hands, as neither wished to hurt the other's feelings by letting go.  
  
"Oh," said Ginny as they stepped outside into the cold.  
  
Many light and fluffy snowflakes landed on her hair without melting and Harry brushed them away gently. Ginny scooped up a handful of snow and lobbed it at an unsuspecting Harry.  
  
"I'll get you for that, Weasley!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Only if you can catch me, Potter!" giggled Ginny as she watched Harry brushing the snow off his face.  
  
Harry started to run towards her, but Ginny sprinted away, leaving heavy footprints in the otherwise unblemished snow. Harry chased energetically after her. Once her just managed to grasp her hand but she pulled it quickly from his grip.  
  
"I would have expected better from a star seeker, such as yourself, Potter," she called laughing.  
  
"The I will try hard not to disappoint you again, Weasley," Harry said, grinning at her beautiful face.  
  
Her damp, red hair flew about behind her as she ran and Harry was temporarily mesmerised by her beauty. Harry eventually caught Ginny and fastened his strong hands around her slender waist and pulled her down into the freezing snow.  
  
"Caught you, Weasley," he said, with a wide grin stretching across his handsome face.  
  
Ginny couldn't help thinking how old he looked for his years. But when she looked into his electric green eyes, she saw youth and happiness staring out at her.  
  
"I guess you did, Potter," she said smiling.  
  
Somewhere far above them a clock chimed midnight. Harry gazed into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Gin," he whispered softly.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry," she whispered back.  
  
Harry leant in and kissed her. Ginny was surprised at first but soon felt herself give in to his kiss. To Harry this was the most wonderful thing in the world, so much better than his kiss with Cho. The cold had turned both their faces pink, but the running had kept their bodies warm. Without breaking the kiss, Harry sat up and pulled Ginny closer into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her back, feeling her warmth spread into his skin. He ran his tongue over her lips begging to deepen their kiss. Ginny's lips parted slightly and Harry realised that he had gone to heaven without even dying. They broke apart when they realised their need for air and sat panting and gazing into each other's eyes in the wet snow. The moonlight shone down upon them illuminating their faces.  
  
"Harry..." Ginny started to say, but Harry placed his finger to her lips.  
  
"Let me speak, first," he whispered, so as not to spoil their beautiful moment. "I've wanted to do that for so long. I love you, Ginny. I've loved you for as long as I've known you, I was just to stupid to realise."  
  
Ginny just stared at him. She couldn't believe her ears. Harry Potter loved her.  
  
"I love you, too, Harry," she whispered quietly.  
  
Harry smiled at her, a true, genuine smile.  
  
"You don't know how much I have longed to hear you say those words," Harry said and Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "You are the first person that I will ever remember telling me that they love me."  
  
Ginny wanted to speak, but she could find no words to describe how she was feeling. All she could do was kiss him again. Their kiss was so tender, yet so passionate. When they broke away again, Harry noticed that Ginny was soaked to the skin.  
  
"Let's go inside," he whispered.  
  
He pulled his cloak from his shoulders and wrapped her up in it tightly. He kissed her briefly, but tenderly and wrapped his arm around her waist and led her inside.  
  
When they arrived in their common room that sat down together on the sofa.  
  
"This is going to be the best Christmas ever," she said smiling.  
  
Harry leant forward and kissed her, deeply. As they ended their kiss Ginny felt so tired. She rested her head on Harry's chest and fell asleep.  
  
"Goodnight, Ginny," Harry whispered.  
  
He, himself, began to fall into a deep sleep but not before realising that this was the beginning of something new and wonderful. And this was where it began, a cold Christmas at Hogwarts: the White Christmas of every child's dreams.  
  
bTHE END/b 


End file.
